


Right Here

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hyungwon's morning shower is interrupted, making him remember what he's been missing.





	Right Here

Hyungwon rolled over with a small grunt as the force of another pillow hit him on the head. He popped one eye open to glare sharply at Kihyun, who hit him again for good measure.

“Get up, Sleeping Beauty,” he taunted, tossing his pillow back onto his bed. Hyungwon grumbled, nuzzling his face into the pillow and stretching his limbs out. He grunted again, there was never enough time to sleep no matter the hour he crashed at.

“C’mon, even Minhyuk’s already up,” Kihyun said as he left the room, as if that would make Hyungwon get out of bed any faster. He finally managed to pull himself out, feeling cold at the loss of his perfect blanket set up. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the room. His bare feet made a light sound as he walked through the dorm, making his way towards the bathroom with sleep-blurred vision. Luckily enough, the bathroom was empty, damp floor telling him that anyone else who had planned to shower that morning had already done so.

Making sure he had a sufficient towel, he quickly stripped off his pyjamas and stepped into the shower. He hated showers, making him wake from his precious hours of sleep, nothing to do but boring mindless tasks. He stepped under the showerhead to get fully immersed once he turned the shower on, letting the water drench his hair and face. He spat back the trail of water that ran over his lips, blindly slapping at the shelves for shampoo. He found the bulky bottle, stepping only slightly out of the stream so he could open the bottle with a loud pop.

He heard the bathroom door click open lightly, assuming it was another member tiptoeing in to grab a forgotten skin product or toothbrush. He didn’t bother calling out to ask who it was as he squeezed the shampoo into one hand. He fumbled with the blob of liquid, threatening to spill through his fingers before he could balance the bottle back on the shelf. He quickly rubbed it into both hands before that could happen, lathering it before pushing it through his hair. He flinched at the sound of someone abruptly walking in, eyes stubbornly squeezed shut to avoid any soap fallout. He tried to cover himself, but quickly relaxed when he heard familiar laughter.

“Did I scare you?” Minhyuk asked, voice echoing as he stepped in further. Hyungwon sighed, mumbling a reply before he continued to scrub through his hair. He and Minhyuk used to shower all the time, so the embarrassment and worry had gone years ago. They showered together as trainees and well past debut, but had grown out of it in recent years. He felt Minhyuk at his back rummage through the shelves and grabbing the shampoo bottle. Hyungwon stepped directly under the shower head to rinse out the shampoo, grunting in discomfort as some product dripped down into his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly, wiping any soap from his forehead in face to rinse it out quickly. He still felt the soap sting past his squeezed eyelids, tipping his head back to let the water spray against his face.

“Here, you’re not getting it,” Minhyuk said softly once Hyungwon lowered his head back down, closer than he had expected him. He closed the distance between them, feeling his body practically pressed against his. He jumped slightly at the sensation of fingers pressed to his eyelids, softly brushing away soap. His fingers swept under his eyes to wipe away excess. Hyungwon tentatively opened his eyes to look at Minhyuk for the first time since he came in. His hair was wet, drops of water dripping down his body. Hyungwon glanced politely, keeping his eye at the top of his body rather than lowering indulgently. Minhyuk smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“There, all better.” He squeezed a large amount of shampoo into his hands, scrubbing it into his hair aggressively.

Hyungwon left him to his own routine, grabbing the smaller bottle of conditioner and swiping it through his hair. Leaving it to work in, he started cleaning his body. Minhyuk coughed behind him, still sounding rough from sleep. Hyungwon stepped away from the stream to let Minhyuk rinse off, the old routine coming back quickly. He didn’t think the body wash had a nice enough smell, thinking about what he’d have to spray himself with to be satisfied. He scrubbed himself clean, slowly to let Minhyuk rinse his hair, which was taking a long time.

“Hurry up,” he spoke up past the hissing of the water. Minhyuk shook his head aggressively like a dog after he was fully rinsed off.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead,” he replied, stepping away to let Hyungwon rinse his hair and body. He noticed the water was a little colder, slowly running out of hot water in the time it took Minhyuk to indulge in his rinse. He didn’t care, still warmer than his body to be comfortable. He rinsed off again quickly, turning over to get his hair and back. When he looked up, he caught Minhyuk staring at him. He lifted his eyebrows, waiting for him to say something, and Minhyuk’s lips tightened into a thin line in embarrassment.

“I miss you,” he said softly, almost too quietly to hear past the shower running. Hyungwon parted his lips, unsure of what to say.

“I’m right here,” he told him, watching Minhyuk as he pushed his hand through his soaked hair.

“You know what I mean.” Of course Hyungwon knew what he meant. He nodded, stepping out of the stream of the shower. He didn’t know what to say to Minhyuk, always at a loss for words when hit with confrontation. Their drift had been gradual, natural, no intense disagreement or event causing it. It just came the more time went on, the more familiar they became with their other members. He stepped back, indicating he was going to leave to let Minhyuk finish. But he was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled back in, Minhyuk wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

Hyungwon didn’t expect to be so affected, hugging him back and squeezing them closer together. That pleased Minhyuk, who hummed and nuzzled against his bare skin. Hyungwon pulled back, realizing where they were and stepped away. This time, Minhyuk let him go, giving him a little wave before he stepped out. He wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbing his clothes and leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

-

A few days went by without incident, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon remained distant. Kept constantly separate in their schedules due to their height, having no reason to interact. Their only real point of contact was Minhyuk joining him in the shower in the morning, occasional light touching and passing of hair products to each other. Neither of them tried to push anything further, but one night came where they both had nothing to do. Hyungwon was glued to the couch, poking Changkyun annoyingly with his foot. Changkyun wasn’t doing anything to stop it, just scrolling on his phone and whining a little. Hyungwon laughed to himself, having nothing better to do. Everyone else was preoccupied with better tasks. He poked higher, and Changkyun continued his pathetic whimpers for help he wasn’t receiving, since they were the only two left in the room.

Changkyun shifted himself on his side of the couch, letting his guard down when he believed Hyungwon was tired of his game. He thought wrong. Hyungwon angled his leg just right, aiming his foot directly at Changkyun’s nose. When Changkyun inhaled he recoiled, crying out and sliding off the couch dramatically. He rolled away on the floor, letting out high pitched screams, and Hyungwon almost fell off the couch laughing. He stretched out his leg to continue his poking assault, and Changkyun covered his face, wailing in terror.

It took another minute for Hyungwon to stop laughing, his stomach hurting from his unstoppable giggles. Changkyun remained on the floor, laying on his stomach and scrolling on his phone. Anytime Hyungwon threatened to move his foot back over, he flinched away, making high pitched noises. He eventually got too far away for Hyungwon to properly play, sitting back up and settling back against the arm of the couch. Minhyuk came out of his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt. Hyungwon watched him expose inches of his bare chest, swallowing dryly at the sight.

Looking back up, he met eyes with Minhyuk, who was smirking. His heart skipped, suddenly embarrassed at how obviously he had been ogling him. Though his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, the fabric stubbornly covered his skin, leaving only a teasing amount of his body exposed. Minhyuk held up something too far away for Hyungwon to perceive at first, a cylindrical bottle, with bold colours and lettering. He quickly realized what it was, face burning up as he started to blush. Minhyuk watched him catch on, grinning before he walked into the bathroom. Hyungwon whipped his head back around so he was positioned properly, staring at the wall as he tried to collect himself. He glanced down at Changkyun, who was completely immersed in a game on his phone, not catching even a moment of the other’s exchange. Hyungwon sighed in relief, hearing Minhyuk in the bathroom turning the shower on with an echoing hiss.

He waited exactly two minutes, anticipating some interruption that would ruin his plans. But nothing happened, no one entered the room, no one bothered him. Hyungwon slowly got off the couch, as if making a sudden noise would make Changkyun look up. He didn’t, muttering to himself when he lost a level of his game. He tiptoed out of the room, making his way to the bathroom. Minhyuk hadn’t shut the door, so it could simply be pushed open. He entered quietly, closing the door with a soft click. He noticed the pile of Minhyuk’s clothes on the floor, and quickly added to it with his own.

Minhyuk was fully immersed in the shower stream when Hyungwon entered, pushing his hands through his hair so he would get fully wet. He glanced behind himself to watch Hyungwon enter the shower with a grin on his face. If he had washed himself beforehand, all the evidence was lost down the drain. Hyungwon bit his lip, feeling little excess droplets from the stream hit his skin. He waited for Minhyuk to step out from the water, not wanting to get used to the warm sensation only to be pressed into the cold tile. This time, he didn’t keep a polite glance, staring down at the enticing inches of Minhyuk’s body.

Hyungwon inhaled the smell of clean soap and shampoo as Minhyuk captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss. He couldn’t help but moan into it, the kiss already deepening. Minhyuk opened his mouth to bite down on Hyungwon’s full bottom lip and he suddenly found it difficult to keep standing. Minhyuk smoothed his hands down his long torso, his touch electrifying. Want burned deep in Hyungwon’s stomach, and he finally gathered the courage to lift his hands to Minhyuk’s head, running his fingers through his soft damp hair. Minhyuk hummed in appreciation, licking into his mouth eagerly.

Their kiss stopped too soon, and Hyungwon opened his mouth to protest before tipping his head back to moan. Minhyuk kissed down his jaw onto his long sensitive neck. Hyungwon’s hands gripped Minhyuk’s hair as he mouthed at his skin, making him whine when he added small licks. He was warm, wet and inviting, making each touch even more addicting. He was lightly coaxed against the wall of the shower, the tile not as cold against his dry body.

He missed Minhyuk’s needy hands all over his body, touching him because they wanted to. Minhyuk was so overwhelming, quick and deliberate touches lighting his skin on fire. Hyungwon found himself panting before they had really started. Teasing fingers brushed over his nipples, a bare thigh pressing between his legs, and he couldn’t help but moan helplessly.

“Minhyuk, I-I want…” he stammered, head dropping against Minhyuk’s shoulder as he played with him. Drops of water from his soaked hair dripped down Hyungwon’s skin, tickling him where his fingers weren’t focusing.

“What do you want?” Minhyuk asked softly, mouth pulling away from his throat. He stared shamelessly down Hyungwon’s body, eyes stopping at his hardening cock. He looked back up at him with a devilish smile on his lips, and Hyungwon was gone.

“I want you, p-please,” he stammered, biting his lip hard to suppress a whine as Minhyuk leaned in to grab Hyungwon’s cock. He shut his eyes, puffing out a harsh exhale as the hand around him playfully pumped, creating a rush of heat in his stomach. He felt Minhyuk’s breath as he exhaled an amused chuckle through his nose.

“I’m right here,” he told him, throwing his earlier comment back at him. Hyungwon groaned, the hand on his cock growing more controlled, tightening around him. He reached to pull Minhyuk closer by his hips, digging his nails lightly into his skin. He relished in the small hiss Minhyuk made at the feeling.

“I want you inside me,” Hyungwon pleaded, a little embarrassed at how direct he was being. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow and smirked, pleased with himself and how easily he made Hyungwon break under him.

“Not in here. With your clumsy ass, you’d end up breaking your neck.” As if on cue, Hyungwon caught himself as he slipped on the damp floor, grabbing the wall of the shower to keep steady. Minhyuk laughed, other hand holding the small of his back to keep him steady. His hand started to move up and down Hyungwon’s cock again, making him tip his head back and groan impatiently.

“Just do something.” It came out whiny, getting to tired to play this game, his hand still gripping the wall for leverage. He watched Minhyuk’s hand work his erection, thumbing the head of his cock. He curled his toes to keep another desperate noise from coming out.

“Turn and face the wall,” Minhyuk ordered, removing his hand from Hyungwon’s aching cock. He had meant to sound controlling in his husky voice, but there was an eagerness to it that was charming. Hyungwon obeyed, deliberately lifting his feet from the shower to turn into position, not wanting to repeat the almost slip-up. He placed his other hand against the wall, spreading his legs and panting against the steamy shower wall. He heard the all too familiar sound of the lube bottle opening. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, preparing himself for what was coming.

A hand rested against his back, gripping him lightly, the other dropping down between his legs and circling his entrance with his fingers. Hyungwon let out an embarrassing gasp, trying to arch into him more to give him proper access. He heard Minhyuk hum, still teasing his entrance and making him squirm. He had no intention of sating his desires right away, and Hyungwon huffed, mad at himself for even letting that possibility cross his mind. He felt excess lube from Minhyuk’s generous amount drip down his thighs, lost in the drain once it hit the floor.

Minhyuk enjoyed was his partner’s reaction to his touch, so that’s what Hyungwon gave him. It was easier than trying to keep a stoic face, practically impossible with the way he played with him. He made an impatient noise through tight lips, encouraging Minhyuk to finally press his fingers in. He groaned in relief when he finally complied, pushing one of his long fingers in slowly. He pressed it in deeply at first, Hyungwon indulging in the feeling. He wanted to be fucked properly, but that could wait, the inevitability lingering in the air like the steam from the shower.

Minhyuk stepped in closer, bodies touching as he worked his finger inside Hyungwon, easing in a second once he was ready. His touch felt different, not stretching him open to compensate for his cock. He was moving his fingers slowly, deliberately. Hyungwon moaned, ducking his head and struggling to keep himself balanced. Minhyuk’s damp hand rubbed his back, steadying him when he threatened to sway. Hyungwon moved back against his fingers, groaning when they curled to lightly massage his prostate. He wanted to come, Minhyuk’s fingers inching him closer and closer to release without giving him the edge he needed.

“I’m close…please…” he panted, and he didn’t have to press on. Minhyuk made a pleasured noise, stepping even closer and trapping Hyungwon even closer to the shower wall. The water streamed down without making any contact on either of them. Minhyuk bent his body lower so he was flush against Hyungwon, fingers faltering in his rhythm as he curled his hand around Hyungwon’s cock. It throbbed in his touch, and Hyungwon cried out in warning.

It was messy, uncoordinated, one hand curling its fingers inside him while the other stroked him fast. But Hyungwon gasped, rutting into his hand and coming with a quick shout. Minhyuk stroked him through it, fingers ceasing inside him but pushed in deep. Hyungwon fell forward, forehead resting against the tile when his hands failed to keep him up any longer. He caught his breath, pushing his bangs from his forehead. He felt arms wrap around his waist in a warm hug, holding him back up. It would have been comforting, if he didn’t feel a reminder pressing against his thigh. He turned around in his arms, smiling sweetly.

Before Minhyuk could get a word in, Hyungwon pushed him back under the stream of the shower, colder than it had been when they started. It wasn’t ice cold, but it was enough of a temperature change for Minhyuk to cry out when he was drenched. It distracted him enough for Hyungwon to settle down on his knees. Minhyuk moaned when he realized, being pulled closer to Hyungwon by the hands gripping his ass. He tipped his head back, water streaming down onto his chest as Hyungwon leaned in and panted against his erection. One hand held his ass while the other gripped his cock, guiding it to his mouth.

He intended to tease at first, rubbing the tip against his plump lips. But a pathetic whine from Minhyuk made him change his mind. He parted his lips, looking up at Minhyuk as he lowered his head back down before taking him into his mouth. He hissed, a hand immediately lifted to his head and gripping his hair tight as he sucked lightly. Hyungwon took him in further, tightening his lips as he moved up and down his shaft. Minhyuk seemed to be on the edge already, hips twitching against his touch and threatening to fuck his mouth.

Hyungwon pumped his hand where his mouth wasn’t reaching, humming lightly and making Minhyuk groan. His voice sounded rough and desperate, and Hyungwon couldn’t help repeating the action so he’d cry out again. He pulled at Hyungwon’s hair, making him shiver as he pulled back to swirl his tongue. It was messy and dirty, but Minhyuk seemed to like it, pulling his hair again to force him fully off his cock.

The look in his wide eyes let Hyungwon know he was close, leaning back in and sucking harshly on the tip. He took him a little father into his mouth, keeping to sucking and licking. Spit was dripping down his chin, lips glossy, flushed from his orgasm and the heat trapped in the shower. He must’ve looked fucked out, looking back up lazily at Minhyuk through his eyelashes. Minhyuk scratched at his scalp, loud moan faltering as he came. He trembled against Hyungwon, who tried to keep everything in his mouth, failing and dripping down his lips.

Minhyuk pulled him off his cock once he was finished, chest heaving as he panted. Hyungwon stood up, wiping his mouth with his arm and letting it be cleaned by the water. It was on the verge of being cold, barely lukewarm. He let himself get wet under the stream, pulled back into Minhyuk’s tight grip. It was soothing, hands rubbing his back gently, and he melted into it.

They stayed under for a few more moments before Minhyuk leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back quickly, stepping out from under the water.

“Clean yourself up.” He grinned playfully, hands lingering on Hyungwon as he stepped out of the shower. Hyungwon grinned back, waving as he left the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment under the shower, which was starting to lose water pressure. He missed Minhyuk’s touch, warm body pressed against him. The water was fully cold now, leaving him to clean up the mess of sex while shivering.

-

Later on, Kihyun came out of the bathroom, throwing Minhyuk’s clothes at him. He didn’t scold him, the action loud enough to express what he wanted to say. Minhyuk didn’t say anything in return, showing off all his teeth to him in a big grin. Kihyun scowled back before leaving the room. No one else in view seemed to notice the exchange, more than used to the two’s constant bickering. Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and winked playfully, making him struggle to keep composed. He couldn’t help but picture his soft looking damp skin, eyes looking down at him as he played with the cock between his lips. He shook his head hard to try and clear the image out. Thanks to Minhyuk, showers weren’t quite as boring to Hyungwon anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
